The present invention relates to a cap-integrated pumping type cosmetic container, and in particular to a cap-integrated pumping type cosmetic container in which a cap integrated with a rotation member ascends and descends when a rotation member engaged to the top of a container body rotates, for thereby opening and closing a discharge port, which makes it possible to open and close a discharge port in an easier way.
A pumping type cosmetic container is generally designed to discharge contents outside with the aid of a pumping operation of a pumping member engaged to the top of a container body. The pumping type cosmetic container comprises a container body which stores contents, a pumping member which is engaged to the top of the container body and makes the interior of the container body a vacuum state for thereby pumping up the contents with the aid of the pumping operation, and a button part which is positioned at the top of the pumping member and ascends and descends as a user pressurizes for thereby transferring a pressure to the pumping member.
The thusly constituted pumping type cosmetic container has features in that an over cap is engaged to the top of the container body and is detachable covering the button part for the purpose of preventing impurities from being inputted through a discharge hole formed at the button part and preventing the error operations of the pumping member which happen as the button part is pressurized irrespective of a user's intention.
Since the above mentioned over cap is detachably engaged to the container body, the over cap may be detached and lost or the over cap may be damaged due to a user's carelessness in a state that the over cap is disengaged.
The Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0345994 discloses “a cosmetic container with an appearing and disappearing type discharge port which is designed to improve the problems encountered in the earlier described cosmetic container.
The above mentioned Utility Model has features in that the cosmetic container characterized in that a discharge port engaged to a pump body of a container appears and disappears from an outer container as the container with the pump body ascends and descends in the outer container comprises:
an outer container configured in such a way that an input concave groove into which a discharge port engaged to a stem of the pump body of the container passes through the center of the top whose shoulder portion is smoothly curved, and at the bottom of the inner side is formed in an opposing direction a vertical guide groove guiding in a vertical direction a vertical guide protrusion formed at an intermediate portion of the outer surface of the container, and a rotation cap is undercut-engaged to the bottom and has a helical groove guiding the guide protrusion of the bottom of the container; and
a container configured in such a way that to its top is engaged a pump body which mounts a discharge port 123 positioned at the input concave groove of the outer container, and at its intermediate portion of the outer surface is formed a vertical guide protrusion positioned at the vertical guide groove of the outer container, and at its lower side is formed a guide protrusion which is guided by the helical groove of the rotation cap when it ascends and descends.
The above described Utility Model has features in that as the rotation cap rotates, the guide protrusion of the container inserted in the helical groove of the rotation cap moves along the helical groove, so the container can ascend and descend. Since the discharge port is configured to appear and disappear from the outer container as the container ascends and descends, the error operations of the pumping member can be prevented unless an over cap is additionally provided, and the impurities can be prevented from inputting inside through the discharge hole.
The above described Utility Model is configured in a dual container structure formed of a container which stores contents, and an outer container containing the container, so the container itself storing the contents can ascend and descends by means of the rotation of the rotation cap. In this case, it is not easy to open and close the discharge port 123 due to the weight of the container.
The above described Utility Model is formed in a dual container structure, so the number of necessary parts increases, which leads to the increased manufacture costs. For the complicated assembling structures, productivity is bad.